Tablettes de chocolat
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Stiles adore les tablettes de chocolat. Surtout celles de Derek. Mais chut ! C'est un secret.


_En parlant avec Orange-Sanguine dans les commentaires pour partager mon calendrier de l'avent du yaoi (lien de ce dernier disponible sur mon profil n_n) sur le groupe Sterek's Pack, j'ai tout à coup eu une idée de "mini"-fic. Et elle a dit qu'elle assume ! :p_

 _Bon appétit ! Euh bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Stiles Stilinski avait un secret. Un terrible secret. Du genre qu'il ne pouvait révéler à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami, Scott. En effet, il était amoureux de Derek Hale. Le loup-garou le plus inaccessible – et accessoirement, le plus grincheux également – de Beacon Hills. Même s'il soupçonnait vaguement Lydia d'avoir deviné. C'est qu'il avait tendance à être un peu moins méfiant ces derniers temps. Et il s'était déjà fait surprendre pas la jeune femme.

C'était un soir plutôt froid pour octobre. Et malgré son pull à capuche, l'adolescent était congelé. Il avait tenu à accompagner Derek et Scott dans les bois pour chercher des indices sur une agression qui avait eu lieu la veille. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre qu'il faisait froid. Le plus âgé avait fini par craquer et lui avait balancé sa veste en cuir dans la figure.

— Maintenant, tu la boucles, avait-il grogné en le regardant avec ses yeux de garou et ses sourcils froncés.

Stiles avait gardé le blouson toute la soirée. Y compris pour rentrer chez lui. Il l'avait donc pris avec lui au lycée. Et c'est ainsi que Lydia l'avait surpris en train de renifler l'odeur de l'homme sur la veste alors qu'il se croyait seul dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter quand elle parla :

— C'est la veste de Derek.

— Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est sa veste.

— Et pourquoi tu as la veste de Derek ?

— Parce que… Parce qu'il me l'a prêtée. On a cherché des indices dans la forêt, hier soir. J'ai voulu l'accompagner avec Scott, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid. Alors il m'a gentiment prêté sa veste.

Bon, d'accord, le terme "gentiment" n'était sans doute pas le plus approprié pour parler de Derek. Et Lydia ne semblait pas dupe.

— D'accord. Et pourquoi tu la renifles ?

— Hein ? Non ! Mais non, pas du tout ! Je ne la reniflais pas !

Face au sourcil relevé de la blonde, montrant clairement son scepticisme, il sut qu'il devait trouver quelque chose. Vite. Genre, maintenant !

— Je vérifiais seulement que je ne l'avais pas abîmée. Tu connais Derek. C'est jamais bon quand il est en colère. S'il voit un truc de travers, il risque de m'arracher la tête.

La jeune fille ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. Mais le laissa néanmoins tranquille. Pour cette fois.

oOoOo

Ce soir, Stiles jubilait. Il avait réussi ! Il avait enfin réussi ! Prendre une photo de Derek, torse nu. Et discrètement, en plus. Personne n'avait rien vu. Il était tellement fier de lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir mâter le loup-garou de tout son soûl. Il en bavait presque, installé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran de son téléphone.

— Bon sang, c'est pas humain. C'est vraiment pas humain d'avoir des abdos pareils.

Mais Stiles n'était pas encore satisfait. L'image était trop petite. Il prit alors son ordinateur portable et brancha son téléphone dessus pour récupérer la photo. Ah ! Là ! Là, c'était le paradis ! Derek, torse nu, affiché sur dix sept pouces d'écran. Bien sûr, comme la photo avait été prise en mode portrait, il était obligé de tenir son PC comme un livre pour avoir l'image la plus grosse possible. Mais peu importe. Cette fois, l'adolescent en bavait. Littéralement. Il allait devenir fou. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter ces pectoraux, ce ventre, de poser ses lèvres dessus, les lécher. À tel point, qu'il ne put se retenir et fondit sur l'ordinateur, écrasant sa bouche sur les abdos tant désirés.

— Si seulement, marmonna-t-il en sortant un bout de langue et fermant les yeux, imaginant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y avait pas l'écran entre lui et l'objet de ses convoitises.

— Si seulement quoi ?

Stiles cligna des yeux, la langue toujours sur l'écran, et tourna son regard vers l'origine de la voix qui venait de lui poser cette question. Derek se tenait là, debout, près de la fenêtre – par laquelle il était visiblement entré –, et le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable, entre le choc et l'exaspération peut-être. L'adolescent cligna encore une fois des yeux. Puis une deuxième. Et percuta enfin.

Dans un sursaut digne dans kangourou, il lâcha son ordinateur – qui aurait sans doute volé par terre si le lit n'avait pas été aussi grand –, laissa entendre un cri un peu trop aigu pour un garçon de son âge et s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec la manche de son pull.

— Putain, Derek ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il y a des portes pour rentrer chez les gens ? Tu sais, ça permet de faire "toc toc" et d'être sûr de pouvoir entrer sans déranger la personne visitée ! T'imagine un peu si j'avais été nu ?

— Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire avec cette photo de moi ? éluda le loup-garou, au plus grand effroi de l'humain, en fixant l'écran resté ouvert sur la photo.

— Euh… Je… C'est que… En fait… Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Vraiment !

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?

Un grand silence s'en suivit, chose incroyable quand on était avec Stiles, et plus encore quand une question venait de lui être posée. Mais, sérieusement, que pouvait bien répondre l'adolescent ? Qu'est-ce que n'importe qui pourrait répondre dans une situation pareille ? Imaginez vous faire surprendre en train de lécher goulûment les abdos d'un autre homme en photo sur votre ordinateur. Vous vous voyez, vous, dire "Bah quoi ? Je suis en train d'apprécier tes muscles à leur juste valeur ! Tu devrais en être reconnaissant !". Mouais. Pas sûr que Derek apprécie cette réponse. Alors, il soupira, et tenta le tout pour le tout.

— Écoute Derek, on va oublier ça, d'accord ?

— Oublier ?

— Oui, oublier ! Tu vas faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu, et je vais faire comme si je n'étais pas mort de honte.

— Stiles… Je viens de te surprendre en train de… lécher ton écran avec une photo de moi torse nu – prise à mon insu, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment – affiché dessus. Je ne peux pas oublier ça. Tu me dois des explications.

— Des explications ? Mais j'en ai pas, Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'après ce que tu viens de voir, tu n'as pas compris ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire que je te trouve bandant à mort, que t'es un fantasme vivant pour moi et que je crève d'envie que tu me plaques contre un mur pour faire des choses bien plus intéressantes que m'engueuler ?

Un ange passa tandis que Derek regardait Stiles, estomaqué.

— Oh putain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça, se lamenta l'adolescent en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

Il s'attendit alors à tout. À ce que le loup-garou lui gueule dessus, le traitant de tout les noms, avant de partir pour ne plus jamais le revoir, en lui interdisant de revenir un jour au loft. À ce qu'il se fasse étriper lentement et douloureusement par le loup-garou en colère. Même à être plaqué contre un mur pour la énième fois pour recevoir des menaces plus ou moins flippantes. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement à se retrouver allongé sur le lit, à moitié écrasé par Derek qui explorait goulûment sa bouche. Non, définitivement, cela n'avait jamais été une option envisageable dans la réalité.

— Tu comptes réagir ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, lui dit le loup-garou en se redressant légèrement.

— Je… C'est que… Tu… Enfin, j'veux dire… Tu… On…

— Si j'avais su que t'embrasser te clouerait le bec aussi efficacement, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt.

Et, sur ces paroles, Derek fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres, les emprisonnant des siennes. Les neurones de Stiles semblèrent se reconnecter et il répondit enfin au baiser, le rendant empressé et un peu trop mouillé pour être vraiment agréable et excitant. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait. D'ailleurs, il voulait être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Alors, il passa sa main sous le t-shirt du plus âgé, caressant le ventre qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

— Oh ! Bon sang ! C'est vraiment pas humain !

Derek le regarda avec un sourcil relevé, interrogateur.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

— De tes abdos ! T'imagines même pas l'effet qu'ils ont sur moi !

— Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de voir ça.

Tout en disant cela, il se releva, se mettant à genoux au dessus de Stiles, et retira sa veste et son t-shirt, révélant ainsi son torse musclé et nu aux yeux de l'humain qui se mit à haleter.

— Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! C'est pas possible !

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, l'adolescent tendit la main vers ces tablettes de chocolat tant convoitées. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'il les touchait enfin, pour de vrai. C'était tellement inespéré.

Derek laissa un moment le jeune homme profiter de la situation avant de reprendre les choses en main. Littéralement, puisqu'il avait plongé sa main dans le pantalon de Stiles. Il ne fallut pas longtemps après ça pour que le reste des vêtements disparaisse.

Quelques gémissements et un plaisir inouï plus tard, le loup-garou était allongé sur le lit, un Stiles à moitié sur lui, cajolant les abdos du premier de sa main.

— Stiles ?

— Hum ? fit le susnommé, trop occupé pour seulement daigner faire une vrai réponse.

— Tu es un fétichiste des tablettes de chocolat ?

— Ça te dérange ? demanda l'humain en relevant un regard un peu paniqué vers son amant.

— Non. C'est… Amusant.

— Tant mieux. Parce que je ne suis pas fétichiste des tablettes de chocolat. Je suis fétichiste de _tes_ tablettes de chocolats. Et maintenant que tu m'as laissé y goûter, il est hors de question que je change de marque !

* * *

 _Je parie qu'avec cette fic, même ceux qui n'aiment pas le chocolat veulent aussi leur lot de tablettes de chocolat :p_


End file.
